A ce stade là ce n'est plus de l'admiration
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Satoshinen. Shonen-Ai. Chinen a organisé une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Ohno ...


**Couple :** SatoshInen (vive le Sempai/Kouhai *µ*) /!\ Shonen-Ai

**Note :** Pour l'anniversaire de notre bon vieux Oh-chan (L) ! Omedeto ! Je comptais faire un Ohmiya au début (je suis fan de ce couple à la base …) mais finalement, j'étais pas très inspirée. J'aime beaucoup Ohno mais je suis pas non plus une grande fan donc ne me blâmez pas trop si le Ohno de ma fic est loin du « vrai » Ohno ! En tout cas le mien est très irascible. Ça doit être la trentaine qui lui réussit pas. XD Et puis je voulais faire un Ohno en colère ! Comme en ce moment j'aime beaucoup Yuri, & que c'est bientôt son anniv, eh bien je me suis dit que j'allais les mettre 'en couple'...enfin vous verrez. (après tout l'amouuuuur qu'entretient Chii pour son sempai est tellement pure que ça me donne mal au yeux *_*) Enjoy !

* * *

**« A ce stade là, ce n'est plus de l'admiration. »**

Finalement, la trentaine, ce n'était pas si effrayant, si ? Si. Assis sur son lit, il se tord les mains, il se mord la lèvre. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, ou deux heures à peine, il était épuisé, mais hors de question qu'il se recouche. D'un instant à l'autre, allaient arriver, sans doute, les quatre personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Une énième fois, il vérifia son portable : toujours rien. Il faut dire qu'il n'était jamais que huit heures, mais c'était tout de même très étonnant. Il pensait que son ami Ninomiya lui aurait envoyé un sms à minuit pile, pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, mais non. Et puis en fait, c'était mieux comme ça. Et si on l'oubliait, son anniversaire ? 29 ans, n'était-ce pas bien mieux ? Entouré de tout ces petits jeunes surexcités et tout fier d'être idole, Ohno Satoshi se sentait un peu perdu. N'était-il pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de chose ? Mais non. Trente ans, c'était diablement jeune. « Regarde les SMAP mon vieux, se disait-il, ils sont au top de leur forme ! » Et de toute façon, c'était son boulot, il aimait ça, ça l'amusait plus que toute autre chose, alors 30, 15 ou 57 ans, il continuerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue.

C'est avec le moral légèrement remonté qu'il se leva (enfin) de son lit. Aujourd'hui était sa journée, il allait être au centre de l'attention, autant en profiter ! Il se dirigea donc jusqu'à la salle de bain : une bonne douche glacée, rien de tel pour réveiller un homme … « Quoi que non, fait trop froid, jsuis fatigué, une bonne douche brûlante c'est mieux. » Une fois propre et d'attaque pour sa journée, il se traîna jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler, attrapa manteau, écharpe et bonnet, et sortit de la chaleur bienveillante de sa maison. Sur le seuil, il regarda l'immense ciel bleu et froid, et fut tiré de sa rêverie par son portable qui vibra dans sa poche. Constatant avec grande, que dis-je, immense satisfaction, que la personne qui l'appelait n'était autre que Kazunari, il répondit.

_Mochi mooochi ?

_Hey, Oh-chan ! T'es sur la route pour le boulot là ?

_J'allais partir. Pourquoi ?

_Tu peux passer me prendre ? Pleaase !

_Euh, ouais, si tu veux.

_Merci, t'es le meilleur ! À tout à l'heure !

_Euh, oui, mais..

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut ~_

_A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il dans le vent.

_Et c'est tout ? Pas un petit « bon anniversaire » ? Sympa le Nino..._

Il soupira, grimpa dans sa voiture, et démarra en direction de l'appartement de son ami, qui n'était pas bien loin du sien. À peine arrivé, il vit en haut des escaliers, juste devant sa porte, Ninomiya, rayonnant, qui lui adressa un grand signe de la main. Il dévala les marches et se précipita à l'intérieur du véhicule.

_Fiou, fait froid ! Merci Riida, tu me sauves la vie ! Les autres habitent trop loin et Ryo au volant, j'ai pas confiance.

_Ya pas de quoi, grommela-t-il.

_Bah...t'as pas l'air d'humeur !

_Ah vraiment ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Rien rien...

_Eh beh, pas très communicatif aujourd'hui !

_C'est ça, alors chut.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence lourd et pesant, finalement rompu par Nino :

_Ah ! Attends, attends, tu peux t'arrêter à la banque deux minutes ?

_Eh ? Mais t'es fou ! Ya plein de monde !

_Dix personnes, dix vieux, seulement trois femmes dans le tas, t'inquiètes.

Satoshi soupira et gara sa voiture.

_Ok mais dépêche toi.

_Merci !

Ninomiya se précipita à l'extérieur, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et il esquissa une rapide courbette aux deux femmes qui eurent un sursaut de surprise en voyant un membre d'Arashi surgir devant elles. Ohno jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, tapotant des doigts sur son volant, agacé. Si il continuait à lui faire perdre du temps comme ça, il allait les mettre en retard ! Au bout de plus de cinq trop longues minutes, ne voyant toujours pas son ami revenir, Satoshi donna un coup de klaxon.

_Y peut pas se grouiller ? grommela-t-il.

Kazunari arriva en courant, tout sourire, essoufflé comme s'il venait de faire le marathon.

_Désolé, désolé, j'ai croisé un ami !

_Pas une raison, grogna le leader entre ses dents, on bosse nous jte rappelle.

_Oh la la, t'es de mauvais poil toi. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

_Urusai, jsuis pas de mauvaise humeur.

_Je vois ça, oui...

La voiture redémarra, Ohno pestant sur tout ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de sa route, et ils arrivèrent enfin au bâtiment de la Johnny's Jimusho.

_Merci merci ! Bon j'ai deux-trois trucs à régler avant, dit Nino en sortant du véhicule, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Il allait fermer la porte, mais le bras de Satoshi l'en empêcha. C'était trop, il craquait, là.

_Euh, t'oublies pas un truc ?

_...Eh ? Quoi ?

_...J'ai trente ans là.

_Ah !

Le visage de Ninomiya s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il donna une légère frappe sur l'épaule de Ohno, lui lançant avant de claquer la porte :

_Ouais ! Bon anniv vieux !

Riida était sidéré. Il resta tout d'abord assit sur son siège, une bonne dizaine de minutes, le regard viré sur le tableau de bord de sa voiture.

_ « Bon anniv ? » réussit il à marmonner après un long moment de silence.

Ses muscles semblèrent alors réagir et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était debout, il fermait sa porte à clé et se dirigeait à pas lents, totalement sous le choc, les yeux vides, avançant plus que marchant, telle une marionnette, jusqu'à l'immeuble.

_ … « Vieux » ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il traversa dans cet état le long couloir, jusqu'à la salle principale.

_Bon anniv vieux, une tape sur l'épaule ?

Il balança son sac sur son épaule, et alors se mit à marcher vite, les sourcils froncés, furieux, débitant à une vitesse incroyable des mots rageur :

_Alors ok, sur scène, en coulisse, en tournage, chez moi, chez lui, c'est vas-y que jte touche les fesses, vas-y que jt'embrasse, que jte saute dessus, que jte chatouille, que je t'envoie des sms bizarres et que jte fais des blagues salaces, que j'ai des mouvements et des contacts...déplacés, et là le jour de mon anniv, plus rien, hop, envolé tout ça, non mais super, sérieusement, sympa, génial, ça c'est un pote ça !

_Ohno-sempai ?

_Hein ?

_Tu parles tout seul ?

_Oh. Salut Koyama. Ouais.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Rien ! Rien du tout, je parle tout seul, c'est interdit maintenant ?

_Non, pas du tout, mais t'as l'air en colère, et comme c'est rare, je m'inquiète...

_Ah vraiment ! Ya pas de quoi pourtant !

_...Des problèmes avec Ninomiya-san ?

_ « Des problèmes avec Ninomiya-saaan ? » Tu dis ça comme si on était en couple !

_Bah c'est pas le cas ?

_NAN. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis toi ? ...T'as créé le KoyaShige, non ?

_Euh, si...

_Mais tu sors pas avec Shige ?

_Ben...non...

_T'es sur ? Parce que vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble en train de faire on ne sait quoi !

_Ben...ouais, sur...

_Eh bah voilà c'est pareil.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur, mais Keiichiro n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là.

_Mais n'empêche que Nino et toi c'est assez louche parce que...

_Oh tais toi ! Je te pose des questions sur ta relation avec Kato-san moi ?

_Bah tu viens de le faire mais...

_Sssht !

_Quand même que... … Je ….

Il soupira.

_Bon ben je te laisse seul hein. J'ai mon Shigechan d'amour chéri qui m'attend pour faire des cachoteries.

_...Très bien.

_Ah et au fait...

_QUOI ?

_Joyeux anniversaire.

_...C'est ça ouais.

Ohno Satoshi s'assit et resta un long moment sur son canapé, boudeur, ne répondant que par un hochement de tête aux quelques personnes qui avaient la gentillesse de se rappeler son anniversaire, puis finalement, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre et constatant qu'il était en retard de vingt bonnes minutes, il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la salle de répétition. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Mais qu'il avait été con ! Il allait tourner la poignée, et les membres de son groupe, accompagnés de tout ses autres amis Johnny's, peut-être même de sa mère, allaient hurler « Surpriiise ! », et lui sauteraient dessus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, respira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte.

_Bonj...

_Riida ! T'es en retard ! Ça t'arrive d'arriver à l'heure ?

Ohno s'arrêta en plein mouvement, sidéré, et regarda devant lui les quatre membres d'Arashi qui le regardaient, les poings sur les hanches, le regard sévère. Lentement, il referma la porte, puis la rouvrit.

_Bonjour ? tenta-t-il de nouveau.

_Mais à quoi tu joues Oh-chan ? s'étonna Aiba.

_Rien, rien du tout, grommela ce dernier, rien du tout, je joue pas.

_J'espère bien, dit Matsumoto, parce qu'on a pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui.

_Ah ouais ? Bon eh bien bossons. Super. Wouhou ! Au boulot, yeah !

_C'est quoi ce ton Ohno, remarqua Sakurai, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là ?

_Je pense que Riida est vexé que vous ayez oublié son anniversaire, les gars, dit calmement Ninomiya.

_A PEINE !

_Haaan désolé Ohno-san ! Joyeux anniversaire !

_Ouais, bon anniv !

_Happy birthday ~

Le leader ne réagit pas tout de suite, les bras ballants le long de son corps, le regard vide. Il soupira. Il s'attendait à tellement plus.

_Ouais, merci, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Et toute sa journée, il la passa à discuter de boulot, à danser, à poser, à réfléchir, à chanter, à écrire, à s'étirer, à soupirer, alors que les membres de son groupe riaient de tout et de rien, et se plaignaient qu'il n'était pas assez actif, qu'il ne menait pas bien le groupe et qu'il ne fallait pas faire la tête comme ça pour si peu ! Par la fenêtre, Satoshi observa le soleil qui déclinait lentement à l'horizon, assombrissant le ciel chargé de lourds et électriques nuages, et soupira de nouveau. Un noeud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Déjà six heures, il avait perdu sa journée. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit alors en un grand bruit, et sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe, quelque chose s'agrippa à son bras, un : « Je vous emprunte Ohno-sempai deux minutes ! » résonna dans la pièce, ainsi que les « Eeeh ? » de protestation du reste du groupe, et le leader se retrouva dans le couloir.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et descendit le regard, cherchant l'origine de ce qui lui serrait toujours le bras.

_Oh, s'exclama-t-il alors, Chinen-kun ?

Le JUMP lui offrit son plus grand sourire, lâcha son bras, et se recula de quelques centimètres de lui, levant la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard brillant dans le sien.

_Ohno-sempai ! Otanjobi omedeto !

Un doux sourire éclaira alors le visage fatigué de l'homme, qui passa une main dans les cheveux de son kouhai. _« Finalement, je n'ai pas totalement perdu ma journée. » _

_Merci Chii...

Le visage de Yuri s'empourpra. Non, vraiment, 17, 25 ou 30 ans, il était toujours aussi mignon. Il le devenait même encore plus qu'avant. Son coeur s'emballait à chaque fois que son sempai l'appelait comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient juste à deux...lorsque _le gêneur _n'était pas là pour s'approprier toute son attention.

_Sempai ! J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

Le sourire de Ohno s'agrandit encore. Non, il n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Le sourire pur de cet adolescent si admiratif, voir briller des étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils parlaient tous les deux, rien que cela, c'était un superbe cadeau.

_Pourquoi t'es si gentiiil Chinen-kuun, t'es le seul à y avoir réellement pensé...

_C'est parce que depuis le premier novembre je fais le décompte jusqu'au jour de ton anniversaire senpai !

_« C'est presque effrayant mais... c'est trop mignon! » _pensa le leader un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il en aurait pleuré.

_Tiens !

Il lui tendit fièrement, presque glorieusement, une petite enveloppe de papier bleu, sur laquelle était proprement écrit : « Pour Ohno-sempai ! Omedeto ! Chinen Yuri ~ »

_Waaah ! Mercii, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une enveloppe !

_..Le cadeau est à l'intérieur, sempai...

Le Arashi ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, et en sortit un objet froid, métallique.

_Waaah, merci, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir...une clé...

_Cette clé ouvre une porte sempai.

_Ah oui ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'une...

_Bon, suis moi... dit-il en soupirant.

L'adolescent attrapa la main de l'homme, et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement à ce contact. Cette main, cette grande main, cette peau douce et chaude...aah, son sempai était décidément le meilleur. Il se mit à marcher rapidement, traînant toujours l'homme derrière lui.

_On va où ? Nee, Chii, on va où ?

_Tu vas voir, tu vas voir, patience !

Ils traversèrent le couloir, descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent de nouveau un couloir, et Satoshi fut bien curieux de ne croiser presque personnes. Étaient-ils tous déjà rentrés ? Ou bien travaillaient-ils tous durement dans la salle qui leur était réservée ? Finalement, les deux Johnny's s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Riida ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour ouverte.

_C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, c'est quoi ?

_« On dirait un enfant »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Yuri, amusé.

_Essaie de l'ouvrir et tu verras !

Ohno, bien docile, s'exécuta, et pesta un bon moment contre la poignée qui refusait de s'ouvrir, avant de marquer une longue pause, le regard fixé sur la porte. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage rayonnant de son kohai, puis la serrure, de nouveau son kohai, la serrure, son kohai...

_La clé.

_Je me demandais quand tu allais réagir.

Il lui tendit l'objet, et le leader l'enfonça dans la serrure, qui céda automatiquement, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kazunari Ninomiya plus que souriant.

_Surpriiiiiise !

Derrière lui, des tables jonchées de nourriture et de boissons diverses et appétissantes, et surtout, surtout, tout ses amis, la plupart des Johnny's, regroupés dans cette petite pièce rien que pour lui.

_Eh ?

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RIIDA !

_Omedeto Oh-chan !

_Ohno-sempaaai joyeux anniversaiiiire !

_Eeeeeh ? Même Koyama est là, après ce que...

_Eh oui, s'exclama Shige d'une voix sarcastique, Koyama est venu quand même, je l'ai suivi à contre coeur parce qu'au début on comptait passer la soirée au lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les quelques personnes au courant de la discussion qui avaient eu lieu entre Keiichiro et Ohno rirent, d'autres s'interrogèrent du regard.

_Waaah...souffla Ohno. Merci...merci... je sais pas quoi dire d'autres ! C'est génial !

_Et tout ça c'est Chinen-kun qui l'a organisé, lança Jun.

Le leader se retourna vers son kouhai, les yeux grands ouverts.

_T'as fait tout ça ?

_Bah... non, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé mais... … si, on peut dire que c'est moi qui ai tout fait, héhé...

_T'es génial Chii !

_Je sais. Je voulais faire plaisir à mon sempai.

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses grands yeux. Il était si heureux d'avoir réussi à plaire ! Il avait vraiment bien fait, et Ohno était content. Et il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un Ohno content !

_T'es adorable ! Si c'est comme ça je vais coller une photo de toi sur mon portable moi aussi !

_Eh ? Tu en avais pas déjà une ?

_...Uwaaah il a l'air bon ce gâteau !

_Choto matte ! Ohno-sempai !

_Ohnooo ! Tu lui as dit que tu l'avais fait alors que... tu lui as menti ?

_Non, il a vraiment l'air super bon ce gâteau !

_Sempaaai !

_Succulent !

_Hahaha, Oh-chan t'es incurable !

La fête battait son plein. Les rirent et les discussions allaient bon train, les danses aussi, et la forte musique faisait vibrer toutes les personnes présentes, qui surveillaient attentivement les membres de Hey!Say!JUMP -même si quelques mauvais sempai s'étaient déjà amusés à remplacer leurs jus d'orange par de l'alcool, «juste pour voir.»

Ohno Satoshi était assis sur un des fauteuils, quelque peu fatigué, et satisfait de la façon dont sa journée avait tournée. Comme quoi rien n'était jamais perdu. Après tout, ses amis n'allaient pas passer à côté de ses trente ans! Il regardait rêveusement les danseurs, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, quand Ninomiya vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Désolé d'avoir été froid avec toi dans la voiture, ce matin.

_Hein ? Oh, pas grave. Fallait que tu gardes la surprise...

_Ouais...et puis...c'était marrant. De te voir déprimer dans ton coin pendant qu'on préparait tout.

_Et ça aussi c'était une idée de Chinen ?

_Non, ça c'est de nous.

_Haha, je m'en doutais...

_Tu t'amuses bien ?

_Ouais, beaucoup. Mais...

_T'inquiètes pas.

Il se tourna vers son ami, posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui, murmurant dans son oreille d'une voix aguicheuse :

_La vraie fête de tes trente ans, ce sera entre nous cinq, avec beaucoup d'alcool et filles faciles.

L'homme sourit, et posa sa main sur la joue de Nino, glissant ses doigts le long de sa peau, redessinant ses lèvres.

_Hmmm, tu sais dire les choses qui me plaisent toi.

_C'est que je commence à te connaître, ricana-t-il.

_Ahhh...En fait... j'ai même pas besoin des filles faciles.

_Je te suffis ?

_Exactement.

_Koyama m'a fait comprendre que monsieur avait été vexé parce que je n'avais pas été assez chaleureux.

_Voui, avoua Satoshi, une moue boudeuse déformant son visage. Ça m'a fait bizarre.

_Suffisait de demander... même si je devais jouer la comédie, j'aurai pas résisté !

Nino susurrait ces mots en le dévorant du regard, sa main montant petit à petit le long de sa cuisse, l'autre jouant dans ses cheveux, alors que les doigts de Riida glissaient toujours sur sa peau.

_Je te le demande alors!

Le visage de Kazunari s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de son ami, face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, entourant ses épaules de ses bras, et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser, de mordre et de lécher, avant d'y laisser une belle trace de suçon.

_Hahaha ! Ça...ça chatouille ! Arrête ! Hahaha !

Nino émergea de son cou, et colla son front contre le sien, avant de glisser langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, observant le leader qui se mordait la lèvre de culpabilité.

_Merde, Kei-chan a raison, on ressemble trop à un couple, murmura-t-il.

_C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte Riida ? Bah, c'est pas grave. C'est marrant. Et puis t'adores ça.

_Toi aussi.

_Ah mais j'ai jamais cherché à nier !

Ils rirent tous les deux, sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

_Le gêneur._ Il fallait éloigner le gêneur. Ce foutu gêneur qui accaparait toute l'occupation de Ohno-sempai. _« Je le déteste...je le hais... » _Il goûtait sa peau, il goûtait ses lèvres du bout des siennes, il se faisait caresser par ses doigts... il était assis sur lui, il riait avec lui. Chinen s'était précipité quand il avait vu que Ohno était seul. Il avait parlé, bien avant que le gêneur n'arrive, mais Ohno ne l'avait même pas vu. Même pas entendu. Car il avait déjà remarqué, à quelques mètres, le gêneur qui s'avançait vers lui._ Le gêneur. _Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi jaloux.

_Fais chier...murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Ils n'étaient plus que cinq dans la salle. La nuit était fortement avancée, et tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Aiba et Matsumoto tentaient tant bien que mal de remettre un semblant d'ordre à la salle chaotique, Shô s'était endormi sur le canapé, Ohno et Ninomiya avait changé de fauteuil et de position, mais ne s'étaient pas décollés pour autant. Ils pensaient tous que les bâtiments de la Johnny's était vide, et ils ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la personne qui, depuis une bonne heure, attendait, seul, adossé contre la porte, attendant le bon moment pour faire son entrée. Il souhaitait parler avec Ohno, seul à seul, mais Ohno ne serait jamais seul. Les rares fois où il était parvenu à jeter un rapide coup d'oeil par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il y avait bien vu son sempai, mais sur les genoux du gêneur, en grande discussion avec les autres membres de son groupe. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait eu le même age, et s'il avait eu la chance d'être dans son groupe ! Mais voilà, il avait 16 ans, bientôt 17, et lui avait presque le double de son âge. Alors sur un excès d'émotion dont il ne chercha pas à déceler l'origine, il ouvrit grand la porte et fit irruption dans la pièce.

_Tiens ? Chinen-kun, t'es pas encore chez toi ? s'étonna Matsumoto. Personne vient te chercher ? Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?

Yuri hocha négativement la tête. Peu lui importait de rentrer chez lui, il voulait juste vider son sac. Il se retourna furieusement vers son sempai et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, qu'il fusilla du regard.

_Ohno-sempai, Ninomiya-sempai, je voudrais que vous arrêtiez tout ça !

_Hein ? Tout quoi ?

_Fais pas l'innocent Ninomiya ! Je veux que tu lâches Ohno-san ! Que tu le laisses respirer, t'es toujours collé à lui !

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Chii ?

_Ohno-san, dit le JUMP d'un ton suppliant, vous en avez marre, ne ? J'en suis sur ! Vous êtes toujours avec lui, vous pourriez passer plus de temps avec moi !

_Eh ooh, mon chou, soit pas jaloux comme ça ! Nino est mon meilleur ami, je fais ce que je veux !

_Yuto-kun est un de mes meilleurs amis ! C'est pas pour ça que je l'embrasse et que je le touche et que je... Et puis merde, ouais, jsuis jaloux ! Jsuis hyper jaloux ! C'est comme Kato-san, j'ai appris que tu étais allé pêcher avec lui ! Pourquoi t'y es pas d'abord allé avec moi, hein ? T'avais promis ! Ça m'énerve ! Et que tu restes tout le temps avec Nino aussi ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à le toucher alors que moi tu...

_Eh, attends, Chinen, à propos de ça, je...enfin, t'as seize ans quoi, je vais pas avoir avec toi la même relation que j'ai avec Nino.

_Et pourquoi pas hein ! Tu me touches jamais !

_Tu rigoles ! je...

_Mais je m'en fous de ta main dans mes cheveux ou de tes tapes sur l'épaule, sempai, je veux plus moi !

_Eh ! Dis pas des choses pareils à ton âge !

_L'âge ! L'âge ! Pourquoi toujours l'âge hein ! C'est votre solution à tout, c'est toujours ...TA solution à tout !

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes amères avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Plus de deux ans qu'il l'admirait en secret, plus d'un an et demi que c'était bien plus que ça...mais voilà, il était « trop jeune » …

_Eh, c'est pas une histoire de solution ou quoi que ce soit je...

Il soupira.

_Sérieusement, Chinen-kun, je comprends même pas pourquoi t'es jaloux. Je t'emmènerais pêcher dès demain si tu veux ! Et pour Nino mais...mais POURQUOI t'es jaloux de lui ?

_Je veux pas que tu le touches ! Je veux pas qu'il te touche ! Et je veux que personne te touche c'est tout !

_Chinen, t'as pété un câble. Que tu m'admires, ok, c'est flatteur et tout ça, mais là, ton admiration, elle frise le ridicule...

Son regard devint alors dur, froid, il semblait sur de lui.

_Sempai, putain, quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte qu'à ce stade là, c'est vraiment plus de l'admiration ?

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte.

S'ensuivit un long silence.

Un très long silence.

_...Il t'aime, fit remarquer Nino.

_J'avais compris, **BAKA ! **

**~To be continued~**

Voilà ._. Pas d'humour, pas de lemon, pas de moe...le mignon viendra dans la partie deux xD j'ai écrit ça un peu à l'arrache, juste histoire de sortir un truc pour les deux chouchous, hihi. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, la suite le 30 ! n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis & merci d'avoir lu.

AkiNishikido

P.S : pour celles que ça intéresse j'ai déjà écrit six lignes du chapitre six de ma kamepi. Yaaay! XD (j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas pour la suite...)


End file.
